Té De Hierbas
by Genevieve Wundt
Summary: Un simple Té de hierbas hizo que todo su mundo se destruyera en pedazos. Sanae Nakazawa.


**Té De Hierbas**

El verano en Shizouka ya había llegado, y una señal de esta era el calor sofocante, escuelas cerradas, playas llena de personas y las heladerías repleta de niños queriendo refrescar sus cuerpos. Era el típico verano Japonés.

Pero no todos disfrutaban plenamente de esta época, en una de las casas se encontraba una jovencita de solo 15 años sentada en su escritorio terminando algunos trabajos y tareas que en su escuela habían dejado para el tan deseado verano.

Ya termine – La adolescente se levanta mientras se estira para dirigirse a la ventana que se encontraba en su cuarto – El verano se ve divertido – Sonríe suavemente mientras ve a los niños correr hacia las mangueras – Debería disfrutarlo al máximo, ya que en los próximos estaré ocupada. Tal vez ya sea hora de decir la verdad- Mira su vientre mientras lo toca suavemente.

Hace 2 meses partió para Brasil el único chico que en verdad había amado, no sabía cuándo volvería pero tenía la esperanza que algún día lo haría. Tenía su familia aquí, eso era obvio, pero antes de irse sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera ella se había embarazado. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera él. Tal vez ella se negaba a la realidad o esperaba que en un arranque de valentía lo confesara, lo único que sabía era que si no lo hacía rápido sería peor, su barriga ya estaba dura y creciendo tal vez ese tan afamado dicho el cual dice: "Es mejor tarde que nunca" No le servía en la situación que estaba.

Ya pasaron 2 meses, los demás se irán corriendo, pensaba mientras los días pasaban fugazmente.

Te quiero bebé – Se da la última caricia.

En esos momentos su madre entra a su habitación con una taza cuyo vapor era grueso.

Te traje este té – Le ofrece la taza.

Mamá en realidad no quiero tomarlo - En esos momentos no le apetecía nada.

Tómatelo – Le insiste mientras le pone la taza en frente.

No quiero tomarlo – Y esta vez es ella quien se insiste.

Te lo tomas tú y te lo hago tomar – Le amenaza.

Sanae jamás había escuchado a su mamá amenazarla y ni mucho menos molestarse por no quererse tomar un simple té, su madre se veía realmente colérica por lo que sin más reproche se tomó el té.

Cuando comenzó a tomarlo se percató de su sabor fuerte y horrible a la vez, pero aun así se lo acabo.

Una hora después comenzó a sentir mucho sueño, demasiado para su gusto. Jamás había experimentado tan cansancio.

Ve a tu cuarto a dormir – Le ordena su madre ya sabiendo lo que tenía.

4 horas pasaron y Sanae aún seguía durmiendo, y como no despertaba su madre fue a verla.

Hija levántate – La jala suavemente del brazo.

Ella solo escuchaba la voz de su madre diciéndole que se levantara, pero su cuerpo no respondía a la orden solo sucumbía al dolor que sentía en las caderas, piernas, abdomen, y hasta en los huesos.

No me puedo levantar, me duele todo – Le dijo entre dormida y llena del dolor que su cuerpo le proporcionaba.

Está bien, descansa – Sale de su habitación.

Después de eso pasaron 5 días en los que la castaña no tuvo conciencia de sí misma o de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ya que solo se la paso en los brazos de Morfeo reposando cada sueño que por su mente pasaban.

Cuando aquel efecto del sueño eterno desapareció, lo único que sintió en esos momentos no fue ver por su ventana si era día o noche, bajar por las escaleras para asegurarse si su familia se encontraba en casa o llamar a sus amigas para salir con ellas, no sintió ganas de hacer nada de eso, sino de ir con urgencia al baño.

Al llegar a este sintió como si algo intentara salir de su interior, por lo que se ubicó en el inodoro, y sintió un impulso fuerte de pujar, y al hacerlo le dolió de su cadera para abajo y expulso algo y comenzó a sangrar.

Me llego el periodo, ¿Pero cómo, si yo estoy embarazada? – Pensó al ver toda esa sangre que salía de órgano genital. Al jalar la cisterna del inodoro este no bajo, y extrañada de tal acontecimiento llamo a su madre.

Al llegar al baño se encontró con la imagen de su hija con sus pantaletas aun abajo y con sangre bajando de sus piernas mientras miraba desconcertada y curiosa el interior del inodoro.

El baño se tapó – Habla suave pero audiblemente mientras aún seguía mirando aquello que hace poco había expulsado.

Vuelve a tu cuarto – Esa orden se había vuelto muy repetitiva para ella.

¿Por qué se tapó? – Esa pregunta no tuvo su respuesta, ya que su madre no le respondió.

Al tener todo ese silencio se fue a su cuarto otra vez esperando que para el día siguiente su cuerpo se normalizara. Pero se equivocó aun seguía sangrando como si de su periodo normal se tratara y su barriga ya no estaba dura. Sorprendida y asustada por esto fue a buscar una prueba de embarazo casera, y sin que su madre se diera cuenta se dirige al baño hacérsela.

Negativo – Trago saliva- No estoy embarazada – Comenzó a temblar. Ahora comenzaba a sospechar que lo que tapo el baño fue el bebé. ¿Pero cómo paso esto?, hace algunos días se encontraba perfectamente hasta que su mamá le dio… Ese té de tan amargo sabor. Rápidamente bajo las escaleras hacia donde se encontraba.

¿Cómo lo supiste? – Se encontraban frente a frente.

Eres muy obvia – Suspira.

Yo lo quería – Le muestra la prueba de embarazo negativa - ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? – Aquellas ganas de temblar volvieron al ver la cara tan fresca de su madre.

Lo sé, y esto lo hice por ti, no podía permitir que un futuro tan brillante como el tuyo se perdiera por criar un niño. No sabes nada del mundo, y un embarazo a temprana edad no te hará madurar solo te emporara.

Aquellas palabras parecían como cuchillos que entraban en su pecho de manera violenta. Su boca se había enmudecido que pareciese que sus palabras hubieran desaparecido junto con su hijo.

Algún día tú y en especial Tsubasa me lo agradecerán – Le pone ambas manos en los hombros - Mañana en la tarde te voy a llevar a la clínica para que te hagan una limpieza en el útero; No quiero que te de una infección – Le da un beso y se dirige hacia algún lado.

Automáticamente se dirige a su cama para olvidar las palabras tan cínicas que había escuchado y la aberración que su propia madre había cometido al matar a su hijo.

**FIN**


End file.
